Cuando nada queda, todo
by Matuk
Summary: HOUSE descubre que Wilson no desea continuar el tratamiento. Mi versión de cómo House pierde la cabeza. House es especial en todo, hasta en enloquecer. Posicionado antes de HOLDING ON. HILSON amistad.


_**Cuando nada queda, todo. **_

Después de la dubitación, House dio un paso hacia él. Una furia inconfundible le torcía los labios, le exponía los dientes y le hundía los ojos hacia donde se incrementaba el pensamiento seducido por la discrepancia.

-Excelente plan-dijo, penetrándolo con la mirada-, sin la quimio te quedan cinco jodidos meses de vida.

Wilson suspiró profundamente intentando permanecer inalterado. Estaba aterrado, pero decidido; era capaz de sentir como la resignación se abría paso limpiamente en su corazón. No obstante, era imposible evitar la desazón frente a la flameante hostilidad de su mejor amigo, debajo de su espíritu, tan vivo; más despierto que el suyo, más intransigente.

-Intentamos la posible solución y no tuvimos éxito-hizo el esfuerzo por argüir-. Cinco meses son razonables. Un sufrimiento agonizante durante un año en la cama de un hospital… no. Está fuera de discusión. No es. No lo quiero.

-Era una opción riesgosa. Una idea experimental. Ni siquiera lo has intentado en serio-rebatió el mayor.

Pero Wilson no quería convencerse por más cuerdo pareciese el argumento, aún percibiendo la palabra "idiota" tras cada pausa, tras cada paso destartalado con el que House cerraba la distancia entre ambos. Estaba exhausto y no tenía voluntad de contener sus reclamos ni suavizar la energía de su rabia. No quería pensar en él, no quería lidiar con su dolor; lo único que quería era marcharse, reposar en la alternativa que tanto le había costado.

-No es tu decisión-manifestó como queriendo ahuyentar las posibilidades; poniendo la mirada en el suelo con obstinación y a la vez siendo dolorosamente consciente de la herida que le causaba con su decisión.

La herida... impresa en el lado oscuro de los ojos azules, en la familiar y aún así tan distante electricidad que manifestaba el mecanismo de la prodigiosa mente. Wilson no cedía ante ello, pero se angustiaba y sentía que cuando menos le debía eso: no huir, aguantar su maravillosa ira, por negarle todo lo demás. Por rendirse.

-Entra ya y hablemos de esto-el tono de House fue ronco de ansiedad, venenosamente pausado, como el despliegue sordo de una espesura asesina.

_Hablar_.

House quería hablar hasta enmudecerse por el desgaste de la reiteración. Quería hablar mientras le ponía la aguja en la vena para iniciar el tratamiento. Quería extender el tiempo hablando, hablar como nunca había querido hacerlo y entonces domesticarlo en la manipulación, en lo que Wilson era tan hábil y en lo que, dentro de su relación, nunca había tenido éxito.

Al mirarlo y no lograr entrar en avenencia con sus ojos oscuros, sintió el declive, el vestigio del vencimiento y la rabia lacerante se ensanchó como un incendio. Dio en paso más, sin digerir la conclusión que se abalanzaba sobre él en el silencio del instante, y se mantuvo cerca, esperando su respuesta atroz. _Hablemos_. Temiendo que Wilson se desvaneciera, que al tocarlo no estuviera más, que bajo sus densas cejas no hubiera mirada.

-No-dijo Wilson, tan suave, con tan poca convicción, pero bastó para que House reaccionara como si no hubiera podido prever la respuesta, como si Wilson la hubiera gritado en su cara con el cinismo del que nunca se había visto capaz. Lanzó una grosería al aire y golpeó el bastón estruendosamente contra el suelo.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? Tanta manipulación hacia tus pacientes, tanto pseudo-sacrificio por ellos; tanto hablar sobre no darse por vencido-escupió-. Tu vida será una farsa si continúas con esta sinrazón. Todo lo que hiciste como médico vale una mierda si...

-La decisión está tomada-se impuso Wilson sobre los insultos aún cuando su impotencia amínica se volvió excesiva y el color de sus mejillas se desvaneció. Era temprano para pensar en eso, en el sentido nulo de su labor médica, la contradicción brutal de su existencia, la negación a todo-. No quiero hablar. Por primera vez en mi vida no quiero arriesgarme a analizarlo. Entiéndeme, como yo te he entendido tantas veces...

-A la mierda tu razonamiento de porquería. ¡Mete tu trasero y comencemos el maldito tratamiento!

-¡Basta!-chilló-. No quiero el tratamiento. No quiero cambiar de opinión de nuevo, no quiero más opciones. No quiero que la esperanza me asesine. No quiero ser más infeliz de lo que podría ser resignándome a...

No tuvo que usar la palabra 'Morir' para que un escalofrío alterara catastróficamente la carne de House, empalideciéndola, enfriándola, y lo llevara rápidamente a elevar inevitablemente la llama interna de su frustración. Apretó el bastón entre sus manos como deliberando entre destrozarlo o arrojarlo, pero a cambio se quedó quieto en su abatimiento, en el calor de su fiebre. Repentinamente colgó el bastón en su antebrazo, abrió el envase de vicodinas y se llevó cuatro pastillas a la boca con manos temblorosas y lívidas.

-Eres un idiota suicida y no vale la pena discutir eso. No me hagas repetirlo y entra de una puta vez-pidió con la quijada tensa, aplastado por una mano invisible que le vació tanto la voz y los pulmones que sus palabras no fueron más que un suspiro sin justicia.

Wilson estaba atónito, se quedó un momento boquiabierto antes de proseguir:

-Sigues sin entender una mierda.

House se llevó una mano a la frente como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse, apoyó su peso en el bastón y bajó la mirada furiosa.

-House…

Pero House no respondió, no pudo, y no levantó la mirada hasta que Wilson lo hubo llamado dos veces más y se hubo inclinado a buscarlo sin mucho éxito en la oscuridad de su alud.

Cuando los ojos azules volvieron estaban visiblemente irritados. Excesivos, firmes, individuales.

-¿Por qué no quieres _intentar _envejecer conmigo?-le cuestionó, con una voz que nada tenía que ver con sus ojos; desmembrada.

Hubo un largo y tupido momento en el que ninguno de los dos pronunció más. Sus respiraciones delgadas, sus miradas inmersas y la cuestión aquella, disipada en medio, melodiosa en el centro pero tan inadecuada en los bordes, tan condicionada, tan ilusa. Tan inconveniente en House.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo-dijo Wilson con un hilillo de voz, como queriendo reafirmar la realidad que se iba deformando invariablemente tras la frase. Queriendo sujetar al House de mentira que se iba despedazando tras la pregunta-. Necesito tener un poco de control sobre esto. Deseo morir bajo mis términos, con algo de dignidad.

-No, no me digas eso-renegó House, como si físicamente el razonamiento le molestara, restaurado momentáneamente tras su tambaleo pero irascible en su típica suavidad siniestra- ¿Morir con dignidad? Sabes perfectamente, porque lo entiendes, al igual que yo, que eso no existe. ¡No existe, Wilson!

-Y ése es precisamente el problema contigo, House-reprochó Wilson, perdiendo por fin la calma, pero aún precavido-. Idealizas mis razonamientos, piensas que son como los tuyos, y la verdad es que no, no lo serán… por más que lo desees. Tú y yo no somos iguales.

House enmudeció, porque eso no lo cabreó; le dolió, le ardió como la desintoxicación, como la pierna sin sedante, como la herida días después de la operación, como la bala que le perforó el estómago. El dolor era real, carnívoro, autosustentable. Nunca había estado tan consciente del dolor y nunca algo tan simple le había causado tanto daño...

La soberbia se disipó porque la desesperación y la angustia hicieron arder hasta las cenizas la dignidad, la ira, y las ganas del disfraz de indiferencia. Era incapaz de desafiarlo, era incapaz de llamarlo idiota y ponerse por encima de él. Se rindió, dejó de intentar entrar en razón, dejó de mantener su corazón al margen y el orgullo a flote.

-Por favor-le imploró acercándose fuera de control, quedando a un solo soplo de él, a punto de echarse de rodillas-. Por favor-dijo, de nuevo, como si la primera vez no hubiese sido suficiente y a la vez demasiado.

La estupefacción dejó a Wilson mudo y pálido. Quiso apartarse cuando sintió que se hundía en un mareo de extenuación y confusión y miedo y dolor, pero House no se lo permitió porque lo sujetó del brazo y de alguna forma lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Y se miraron, como nunca antes se habían mirado.

-Tú y tu puto egoísmo-musitó Wilson y eso bastó para que estallaran y se volvieran desusadamente vulnerables, para que ambos se derrumbaran a merced del suplicio ineludible.

-Ponte en mi lugar…

-¡He estado en tu lugar cientos de veces…! Y a ti jamás te ha importado.

-No es lo mismo.

-Lo es. Claro que sí.

Los ojos de House, más marítimos por la proximidad del atropello, no se parecían a los de antes. Estaban expirados en el vacío, extraviados, diáfanos; allanados en calumnia y la droga.

Wilson quiso soltarse de su agarre, de su mirada, pero él se lo impidió.

-No puedo perderte, maldita sea-le rogó sujetándolo con fuerza, zarandeándolo, clavándole las uñas, sintiendo que se le esfumaba, que sus brazos se hacían de espuma. La carne de Wilson estaba fría, sus ojos estaban distantes, desleídos. Era monstruosamente aguda la sensación de pérdida, demasiado adyacente.

-No quiero sufrir. Perdóname-le pidió Wilson, también, a modo de súplica, luchando por escapar-. Déjame ir…

-No.

House lo jaló con las uñas del brazo, queriendo atravesarlo y devorarlo, quedárselo, meterlo en su pecho y mostrarle el sentimiento que por fin se había desbordado. Pero sabía que era imposible y tal vez por eso hizo lo impensable: alzó con brusquedad una mano y tiró de su cabeza por el cabello con fuerza, obligando un gemido de su boca, y lo sacudió con rabia, odiándolo en un delirio de desesperación. Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando Wilson, con lágrimas de dolor, dio un paso y le lanzó los brazos en torno al pecho con una violencia tórrida y exquisita. Una violencia de extenuación y compasión pura. House se detuvo inmediatamente, paralizado. Al caer en un estado inducido de sopor, le soltó el cabello y el brazo sintiéndose bruscamente culpable.

-Perdóname-pidió agresivamente.

-Perdóname tú a mí.

House se conmovió tanto que una ola de vulnerabilidad trepó por su garganta arrinconando su aliento en un espacio frío y desconsolado. Cerró los ojos, tembloroso y desmadejado.

-No puedo, Wilson...-suspiró, insondable-. No me hagas vivir sin ti. Eres mi lado correcto. Mi única explicación. El fundamento mismo de mi lucha contra el dolor. Después de ti no hay nada más.

Después se quedó sin aliento.

Wilson, agobiado por el tirón de cabello, la intensidad de su emoción y el ensueño suave en las palabras, cerró los ojos también, sin explicarse nada más. House finalmente había apoyado la cara contra su cabeza, consumido, totalmente entregado a la emociones, a punto de reventar en lágrimas. Era el primer abrazo y era reconfortante y era increíblemente triste; tan diestro en la contrariedad, tan franco en la insuficiencia.

El olor de Wilson le permitió tranquilizarse sutilmente ante la idea temible de perderlo. Para él ese contacto fue como encontrar hogaza en el hambre más despiadado, abrigo en el tiempo más gélido. Estaba completo, aunque fracturado, aunque vulnerable, como nunca antes había estado.

Tras el silencio no hubo definición ni un acuerdo. El calor súbito disolvió la ansiedad del problema. Arrasó con todo. Llenó el espacio desconocido con una melancolía agónica que se le parecía demasiado al amor.

House le puso sin reservas la mejilla en la frente, las yemas de los dedos en el contorno de la oreja, y Wilson le acarició tímidamente el cabello, despacio, consolándolo. Cuando se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, en ambos acaecía el desconsuelo de la existencia finita. Y a pesar de la inevitabilidad, los ojos de House tenían el talento de la vehemencia dulce y conseguían establecerse en un punto que traspasaba la retina de Wilson, que le transfería algo inexplicable a la oscuridad de la mente, al centro en ruinas de su espíritu; algo demasiado cálido, poderoso y vivo, demasiado abrumador para ser definido.

Wilson sonrió con una mueca torcida, por el horror de abandonarlo, por la anticipada nostalgia a su excelsitud magnífica, a su locura e intensidad trágica. Le puso una mano en la mejilla, contra la que House se apoyó incondicionalmente, cerrando los ojos como un cachorro, tocándola con los párpados, la nariz, la boca.

-Eres mucho mejor de lo que piensas. Mucho más fuerte-le explicó con ternura.

-No-pronunció House, endeble-. Y mucho menos sin ti.

Wilson le acarició el rostro con afecto, le secó las lágrimas, delineando lentamente sus arrugas.

-Perdóname por no cuidarte, por no envejecer contigo-Apoyó el rostro contra su mejilla, protegiéndolo instintivamente, como siempre lo había hecho.-Todo estará bien, mi amor-le susurró, y aún sabiendo que así no sería, House se dejó amar, como nunca antes se lo había permitido.

.

**_Nota del autor: _Comencé este fic antes de ver: HOLDING ON (que me pareció excepcional) ergo, no sabía cómo resultarían las cosas. Ésta es mi versión... porque es lo único que me queda en mi puta vida.**

**Mis fics se parecen más de lo que yo quisiera y NO ME IMPORTA. Mi excusa barata podría ser mi necesidad patológica de contacto real entre ellos. NECESITO ese abrazo de, Si me sueltas te mato, y si te dejo ir me muero. Necesito que les duela amarse. Y... House se me acabó, a la mierda con todo, con mi corazón rotísimo. Me muero, me desaparezco. Me debes la sangre en mis venas, David Shore, (una peli cuando menos. Ja).**


End file.
